


Won’t You Ride My Sleigh Tonight

by ElijahYonah



Series: Shadow World Celebrations [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Alec, Christmas, Dirty Talk, Domesticity, Fisting, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Rizzy, Mistletoe, Porn, Rimming, Smut, Top Magnus, cum kink, i cant believe i wrote this, seriously it’s basically filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 09:36:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13164201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElijahYonah/pseuds/ElijahYonah
Summary: Magnus introduces Alec to Mistletoe





	Won’t You Ride My Sleigh Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> So I haven’t written m/m smut in.....way WAY over 10 years. So if this is shit I’m really sorry. 
> 
>  
> 
> It’s not letting me format the text the way I want. Apologies for the lack of structure. It’s still worth reading tho. I’ll try to fix it on my computer tomorrow. 
> 
> Malec Secret Santa gift for airuna on tumblr

Won’t You Ride My Sleigh Tonight

Magnus and Alec stood in the hallway outside the loft, Alec wondering at all the lights and decorations that Magnus has made appear suddenly.  
“Mags, you’re the sole inhabitant of this building, why decorate every floor?”  
“For fun my darling. Sometimes I like to take a stroll and the loft isn’t endlessly long, and its cold outside, and I don’t feel like portalling anywhere, especially not without you.”  
Alec blushed, and nodded. “Should we go in now? Or are you still redecorating?”  
Magnus stood, tapping his chin, “one more thing.”  
Magnus, with extra flourish, snaps his fingers and glitter appears to coming down like snow.  
Alec looked up, because he couldn’t help it, and stared at what had appeared above him, floating in midair.  
“Um, what’s that?”  
“Just another Christmas tradition I thought you’d like.”  
“Why didn’t Raphael tell us about this?”  
“He was being respectful, as I’m certain you didn’t want to hear about him and your sister kissing.”  
“WHAT???? I mean I know they do but what does this have to do with that?”  
“This my darling is mistletoe. I’m actually not sure where and why it began, but its commonplace on Christmas. If you’re standing under it it’s customary to kiss.”  
“Oh. Okay. Sure.” Alec shifted from side to side. Should he kiss Magnus? Does Magnus want to be the one to kiss him? Alec wasn’t even sure why he was having these thoughts. He’s never had an issue initiating a kiss before, but this felt like something Magnus wanted to share with him, so he thought maybe Magnus would kiss him first.  
“Stop thinking so hard sweetheart. It’s not a test. Just kiss me.”  
Alec looked up and leaned forward. He pressed a gentle kiss to Magnus’s plump lips.  
Magnus raised one eyebrow. “No no, that won’t do.” He pushed Alec against the door, taking him by surprise. He raised his head and looked into Alec’s deep hazel eyes, and pushed his entire body against him. “Kiss me like you mean it.”  
“I meant that. I just, we’re out here and-“  
“As you mentioned previously, only I live here, so shut up and kiss me.”  
Alec huffed out a small laugh and bends his head slightly.  
This kiss was anything but gentle. His tongue licked at Magnus’s lips. Magnus opened his mouth and Alec couldn't help but buck his hips as their tongues twisted and turned against each other. Magnus let his hands roam. He snapped his fingers and their jackets and scarves and gloved disappeared, Alec assumed they were back in the closet in the loft, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care that much.  
Magnus took care to run his tongue and teeth over the deflect rune as much as he could before needing air. His hands scurried down to Alec’s hips, lifting his shirt and scraping his nails along his abdomen, the way he knew Alec liked. Alec mewled. He threw his head back and whimpered.  
“Mags, more, please.”  
“More what? What do you need?”  
“I need to feel you on my skin, in me, everything, and everywhere.”  
“Darling, you know I like to hear specifics, tell me where you want my hands, my tongue, and my cock.”  
Alec shuddered, no matter how many times they fuck, whenever Magnus says the word cock Alec shivers, his entire soul needs to be wrapped up in the endorphins making love to Magnus brings him.  
“I want your hands on my cock, gentle at first, then growing more aggressive. I want your tongue, um; I want your tongue in my mouth, then biting along my nipples, then in me. In my ass. I love it when you suck on my hole, run your teeth along the rim.”  
Alec was panting so hard his words were coming out in whispered puffs. His hands were in his own hair. He was so turned on from describing how he wanted Magnus to fuck him that he couldn’t help but press against Magnus and rut.  
“And my cock Alexander, what do you want my cock to do?”  
“I want you fuck my face, I want to feel and taste your precome at the back of my throat, and I want to feel how hard you get when I gentle graze my teeth over your balls. Then I want to get on all fours and I want you to fuck me so hard and so deep that I feel it til next Christmas.”  
Magnus, who had been slowly taking his clothes off during Alec’s soliloquy, stood before his lover, cock in hand, bends forward to place a dirty sloppy kiss on Alec’s lips.  
“Get on your knees lover. Let me feel that mouth of yours.”  
Alec slides to his knees and noses at Magnus’s cock, he loves to breathe in his musk, he licks along his pelvic bone, inhaling the taste of his delicate curls. He huffs out hot hair onto the tip, Magnus bucks into Alec’s open hot mouth.  
“Show me how much you want my cock baby; show me how much you want my cock to ruin you.”  
Alec moaned, and took Magnus into his mouth, relaxing his gag reflex; he bent forward and took him whole. He swallowed several times around the shaft, humming when Magnus tugged on his hair, the harder he pulled, the faster Alec sucked, the quicker Magnus was to falling apart completely.  
“Alexander, if you want my fingers, my mouth, my cock, you better stop now.”  
Alec popped off, placing kitten licks along the slit.  
“I need to taste you, please Magnus, I’ll do whatever you want to get you hard again, but please, please let me taste you.”  
“Who am I to refuse such a pretty offer? Get back to work Shadowhunter, make me scream.”  
Alec dove back onto Magnus’s cock, this time as he sucked he let his fingers tips graze over his balls, letting his blunt nails do what his teeth usually did. Alec didn’t want to disengage until he had cum down his throat. Giving Magnus this kind of pleasure made Alec unbelievably hard. He never thought he’d get turned on by doing this but now, when time permits, he loves to work Magnus up before Magnus fucks him.  
Magnus fists Alec’s hair tightly, a sign that he’s on the precipice. Alec swallowed a few more times and then Magnus shouted, thank the angel he was the only one who lived here, and he came, hot and thick down Alec’s throat. Alec kept sucking through Magnus’s orgasm, and after, he kept pumping him gentle with his hand. He looked up at his boyfriend looking thoroughly debauched.  
“Keep looking at me like that and I’ll be hard again in no time.”  
Alec bit down on his lower lip, swollen and wet. He went to wipe his mouth on his shirt only to discover that Magnus had magicked it and the rest of his clothes gone during the blowjob.  
“Are you ready pretty angel, for me to wreck you?”  
Alec nodded shakily. “Can we go inside? The floor isn’t the softest.”  
“I suppose, but don’t think this gets you out of my public sex kink.”  
Alec laughed and shook his head, “This would hardly count as public.”  
“Any one of you stray shadowhunters could show up.”  
“Your wards wouldn’t let them.”  
“Stop being logical and get inside, I want you on your back on our bed legs open, fingers in your ass working yourself open while I gather a few things.”  
Alec groaned and pushed open the door, seeing all their clothes neatly folded on the couch as he suspected. Alec sauntered to the bedroom, taking his time, giving his boyfriend a show.  
“Get going Shadowhunter, the slower you are the longer it’ll take til you have my cock exactly where you want it.”  
“I’m going I’m going.”  
Magnus arrived to find Alec slicking his fingers with lube and pushing two into himself.  
“Good boy.”  
Alec keened, and groaned when his long fingers barely grazed his prostate.  
“Magnus, please, touch me.”  
Magnus put two bottles of water on the side table before joining Alec on the bed. He slowly ran his fingers over Alec’s torso, up his arms, the nape of his neck, his jaw, his lips.  
“Suck on them, like you did my cock.”  
Alec stuck his tongue out and practically slobbered over Magnus’s fingers. Magnus began to fuck his mouth like this, feeling himself harden. “You like this lover? Fucking yourself thinking of me? My fingers in your mouth, making you drool over my cock?”  
Alec groaned out a yes the best he could given the fingers that had taken up occupancy in his mouth. Alec whimpered when Magnus removed his fingers and took the two saliva coated digits directly to Alec’s cock. He tugged hard, then twisted his hand in repeating motions while he bent down to lick along Alec’s sweat coated skin.  
Magnus took each nipple in his mouth and ran his tongue over the nub until it hardened. Then he gentle bit down on the nub and the surrounding area making Alec shout and moan and practically scream.  
“Oh baby, don’t hold back, I want you screaming your throat raw tonight.”  
“Magnus, please.”  
“Please what love?”  
“Your fingers, inside me. Please”  
Magnus glanced down to Alec’s hole, his fingers had slowed, but he was still going, his hole turning a beautiful shade of red. Magnus dipped into the lube and put two fingers into Alec, pumping in and out at in time with Alec’s fingers.  
“Oh my, Magnus, ugh, yes, more!”  
“More? How much more? You want more fingers? You want my fist? You want my cock”  
Alec was babbling nonsense at this point. “Yes, everything, please, more, harder.”  
Magnus chuckled. “Okay my love. Take your fingers out; I’ll take care of you.”  
Alec pulled his fingers from his ass and his arms draped over his stomach. Magnus withdrew his fingers, much to Alec’s chagrin, to lube up his entire hand. They had explored fisting a handful of times. Magnus found that Alec reached subspace much quicker like that, and they only did it when Alec had had a particularly grueling day at work. Now though, Magnus wanted to shower his Shadowhunter in peace and happiness, so he would do just that.  
Magnus started with one finger, then two, when he got to four he checked in with Alec.  
“Angel, you still with me?”  
Alec raised his head as best he could. He looked into Magnus’s eyes, they shone golden with desire.  
“Yes Magnus, give me everything.”  
Magnus nodded and started to twist and turn his wrist as he inched further and further inside of his boyfriend. When his entire fist was inside he started to pump his arm. He would bring his fist out of Alec for a fraction of a second and push back in. He never pounded too hard when fisting, because he knew how fragile it was in there and the last thing he would ever want is to hurt him, unintentional as it would be. He stretched out his fingers and ran them over the delicate tissue hot and pulsing inside his lover. He would occasionally brush over his prostate, which always made Alec’s hips buck up and his voice would reach a pitch that Alec would always deny afterwards. Magnus got so aroused listening to Alec react to what he was doing to him.  
When Alec’s breathing became labored Magnus slowly pulled his hand out of Alec. His hole was puffy and glistening in lube and oh so beautiful. Magnus took his lubed hand and put it on Alec’s cock. Gentle and slow and he repositioned himself. Thankfully Alec had chosen one of their flavored lubes, Alec was partial to cherry when he went down on Magnus, and Magnus didn’t care as long as Alec was happy.  
Magnus, with his magic, seeing that Alec was a puddle of boneless limbs, raised Alec’s legs. He bent down and started kissing and biting his cheeks. His tongue would occasionally brush passed the puffy rim of Alec’s hole, but he purposely avoided it. He wanted Alec to beg and scream first.  
“Magnus, please please I need you inside me.”  
“When you let yourself go and scream for me, I’ll stick my tongue as far as it will go inside you and eat you out like you’re my last meal.”  
Magnus continued to bite at his skin, and started running his teeth over his hole. Alec was moaning, Magnus knew he would scream as he came, so he put more effort into teasing his hole. He wanted Alec to cum once before Magnus fucked him into oblivion.  
Magnus licked at the hole, his finger making circles.  
“Mags, please, I’m gonna cum.”  
“ Yes love, let me hear you.”  
One more lick, one more touch and Alec arched his back and screamed so loud Magnus was actually concerned about the residents of the next building hearing. As Alec came down from his high Magnus stuck his tongue into Alec’s waiting hole, not letting Alec lose his high. Alec squirmed and whimpered in need. Magnus licked inside and outside. He planted his entire face in the crack of Alec’s ass and took it all in. Alec, finding his voice again, pleaded for Magnus to fuck him raw.  
“Mags, I’m ready I need you, your cock, inside me, fuck me raw.”  
“Oh baby, you’re not gonna be able to walk for days.”  
“Yes, please,” Alec sighed out in pleasure.  
Magnus stood up, slicked up his cock and swiftly turned Alec around so his ass was high in the air and his head rested on his folded forearms.  
“This okay my love, you comfortable?”  
Alec wiggled his ass indulgently in response.”  
Magnus chuckled. He loved this Shadowhunter more and more every day.  
Magnus ran the tip of his cock over Alec’s puffy and inviting hole. He usually takes his time, goes slow, but he knows, tonight, that’s not what Alec wants or needs. Since he’s been thoroughly stretched Magnus knows he can dive right in, hard and deep, and so he does. He starts fast and just goes to rough and dirty right quick. Alec is a shuddering mess of words and moans, whimpers and screams.  
Magnus needs to come, but he wants Alec to come again first. He continues to pound into his boyfriend with a ferociousness of a lion stalking its prey. One hand on Alec’s back, the other on his cock, tugging and twisting. When he feels Alec tense up, he speeds up his movements on his cock and in his ass.  
Alec arches back, thank the angel for that flexibility rune, and screams filth and love as he comes harder than he’s ever remembered.  
Magnus fucks him through it, the convulsions inside Alec’s hot passage driving Magnus crazy. He take Alec’s hips in both his hands, adds a little magic, and pounds harder than he knew was possible before coming, shouting out obscenities as his seed fills his boyfriends body.  
Magnus slumps against Alec as they both lay there, trying to regulate their breathing. Magnus rolls off of Alec to grab the waters off the table. He magicks a straw for Alec and puts it to his lips.  
“Drink darling, your throat must be raw after all that.”  
Alec hummed appreciatively, he opened his mouth and Magnus held the bottle as Alec took a few sips. His eyes were closed, but Magnus knew he wasn’t so far gone. Magnus sipped on his water before magicking them clean of come and sweat.  
“How are you feeling my love?”  
“Warm, and loved.”  
“The true spirit of Christmas lives inside of you.”  
Alec laughed quietly. He opened his eyes and sat up against the mountain of pillows that always seemed to appear after they had sex, Alec suspected that Magnus does it so when he does go into subspace that when he comes to he’s surrounded by soft warmth. Even when they don’t go that far the pillows appear, which he’s not mad at because he likes to sit and watch his boyfriend post sex. He doesn’t quite know why, maybe it’s because he still can’t believe this beautiful magic man is all his. Regardless, here he is, sitting in a golden pillow pile watching Magnus do his post sex clean up routine. Magnus goes to his vanity and mundanely take off his makeup while Alec returns to the land of the living. When done he goes back to the bed.  
“Good?”  
“Perfect.”  
“One more thing to make this the perfect first Christmas.”  
Alec looks at him quizzically. Magnus magicks two Santa hats onto each of their heads and grabs his phone. He even magicks another mistletoe floating above the bed.  
“I hardly think we need that here Mags.”  
“I’m setting a mood.”  
Magnus arranged the hats and the mistletoe just right, and opened his front facing camera. He turns to Alec, “I know you’re not a selfie person, but I want to remember this night.”  
“After the way you just fucked me I think I’ll be smiling for a while, so bring it on magic man!”  
Magnus took a few pictures from different angles. “Now everything is perfect.”  
“Thanks for the impromptu holiday lessons today. I don’t know if I’ll ever really celebrate anything but at least I will understand our friends and family more during things like this.”  
“Did you just call Simon a friend?”  
“He can never know. You’re sworn to secrecy.”  
“Oh am I now?”  
“Yup Boyfriend boyfriend confidentially.”  
Magnus giggled and kissed Alec’s nose, “understood.”  
They both snuggled under the blankets, situated themselves accordingly, Magus as the big spoon, Alec as the little, and drifted off the sleep. Love and warmth surrounding them both, thankful for this love the angels have given them. The mistletoe above them shook and spilled glitter onto their sleepy forms.  
“Just wait til Valentine’s Day my angel; you won't know what hit you.” Magnus whispered into the air before snapping the lights off and nuzzling into Alec’s neck.  
“I love you Shadowhunter.”  
“Love too” Alec whispered, half asleep.  
Magnus smiled and drifted off, holding Alec, happier than ever.


End file.
